Meet Up
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: One-Shot, rated because I'm paranoid. Miku requests Shido to meet up with her in the park for a late night talk.


_**This is a short Date A Live one-shot focusing on a moment shared between Miku and Shido. This is rated because I'm paranoid today. Enjoy.**_

Shido Itsuka laid on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling when the sound of his phone caught his attention. Reaching over, he grabbed the phone form the bedside table and answered, "Hello?" he heard dead air on the other side and he arched a brow, "Hello? Who is this?"

Silence continued to fill the air and Shido got ready to end the call when he heard the familiar voice of Miku Izayoi on the other end, "_Darling,_" his eyes widened as he heard Miku let out a small, shaky breath, "_Can you meet me in the park?_"

"Huh? Miku? What's wrong?" looking up out the window, Shido sighed at the sight of the full moon, "Miku, don't you think it's a little late to be meeting up in the park? If something's wrong, you can tell me over the phone an-"

"_No, I need to talk to you in person,_" Shido frowned as Miku continued, "_Please darling,_"

Shido took a deep breath before slightly smiling, "Yeah, sure, Miku. I'll be there soon," ending the call, Shido picked up the small, red earpiece from the table before placing it in his left ear, "Hey…is anyone there?"

"_Shido?_" he heard the voice of the Vice Commander, Kyouhei Kannazuki yawn, "_What is it? There hasn't been any Space Quakes today and it's the middle of the-_"

"I know that, but I need a transport," the line went silent and Shido took a deep breath, "I just promised Miku that I'll meet up with her in Tengu Park,"

"_Very well,_" the Vice Commander sighed, "_A transport will arrive shortly,_" Shido nodded, "_Quick question though, Shido. Does the Commander know you're going out?_"

"Kotori is sleeping and I don't want to wake her just to tell her that I'm going to meet up with Miku," Shido answered in a serious tone before rays of light surrounded his body.

Miku sat on a lone bench in the park as the night air blew past her and she hung her head, "Miku?" she looked up and saw Shido walked towards her, "Is everything okay? Why did you ask to meet me her-" Miku stood up and stepped closer to the blue-haired young man, "Um…Miku? What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking…about that day in Tengu Arena," Shido stopped and frowned as Miku continued to walk towards him, "You were just trying to talk to me, you even complimented my singing, and all I did was treat you like a cockroach, calling you all those awful things, _saying _ all those rotten things, telling you to die and-"

Seeing a light purple aura surround the idol, Shido took a deep breath and stepped closer to her, "Miku…you've said those things because of your experience with men and humans in general. And if you've forgotten, I'm not totally innocent in that department either. Remember all the things I've said to you as Sayori?"

"Yes, but unlike me, you weren't acting as a selfish child. I allowed my experience with humans get the better of me…I wanted them to suffer for what they've done to me,"

Shido frowned as he heard the voice of the Vice Commander speak, "_Shido, hold on. Maybe we can-_"

"Sorry Kannazuki, but this is something that I'll deal with without Fraxinus's help," muting the earpiece, Shido stepped closer to the troubled idol, "Miku…yes, you're right, there are and always will be terrible people in the world, but you shouldn't feel that way towards humans anymore. You have friends now, and they all care about you greatly,"

Reaching up, Shido surprised Miku as he pulled her into an embrace, "And I told you that even if a scandal happens again, and the whole world turned its back on you, I'll still be there and I'll continue to listen to you sing," Miku frowned as her gaze fell and she wrapped her arms around Shido and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Backing away from the hug, Shido stood at arm's length from the idol and frowned, "So…why were you thinking about that day? It's been over a year an-"

"It's been bothering me since you've sealed my powers. You've continued to try and show me how humans can work together and how kind they could be, and I kept pushing you away. And then that day…when I turned all your friends against you, wanting them to kill you, you still refused to give up on me, going as far as to protect me from Tohka's attack that day at D.E.M. Industries with your own body."

"I know…I promised I'd be there for you and I always keep my promises," Miku slightly smiled and nodded, "But…seriously, what brought all of this on? And why now?"

"As I said, it's been bothering me since you sealed my powers, and it just started to catch up to me. I couldn't sleep tonight and I just needed to talk to you," Shido narrowed his eyes and Miku frowned, "I'm sorry if I woke you, darling, but I needed to talk to you and I couldn't wai-" Shido reached up and lightly rubbed her head, slightly surprising the idol, "Darling?"

"Miku, you girls can call me whenever and for whatever reason and I'll be here for you." Miku gave a soft smile and nodded before a cool wind blew past the two.

Taking his jacket off, Shido draped it around Miku's shoulders, "There. Now how about I walk you home," taking him up on the offer, the two walked out of the park, hand-in-hand.

Miku and Shido stood outside of Miku's house in silence. Miku looked up and gave a faint smile, "Thank you for meeting me tonight, darling,"

"Yeah, don't mention it," Shido smiled and kissed her forehead, "I should get home. Goodnight, Miku," Shido turned and began walking away when he felt Miku grab his hand.

Looking back in confusion, Shido arched a brow, "Huh? What's wrong, Miku?"

"Darling…do you…do you think that…that you could stay for the night?" the air between the two grew still before Miku let go of Shido's hand and stepped back, "I'm sorry, I just thought tha-"

"Hmm…sure," Miku looked up and Shido smiled, "Sure. I'd love to stay with you for the night," Miku nodded before the two of them stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

Aboard Fraxinus, Kyouhei hummed as he rubbed his chin and watched as the two young adults climb into the bed and Miku rested her head on Shido's chest and Shido wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, "Interesting. Shido manage to reassure Miku without the help of Fraxinus…but that's to be expected of the Commander's older brother…but…what's going to happen when the Commander wakes up to see Shido is gone in the morning?"

Kyouhei hummed and looked up, "I suppose I can tell her that I transported Shido out of my own content…then the Commander will punish me severely. Oh, it makes me all tingly inside just thinking about," he laughed as he turned and walked away.

_**Just a simple moment for these two. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
